


High Priestess' Fool

by Pyrope



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrope/pseuds/Pyrope
Summary: It's finally time she's told him how she felt. If he reciprocates the same emotions, what will become of them? What kind of turns will this journey of destined love take?





	High Priestess' Fool

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be updating this periodically when I can. This is my first time ever writing ANYTHING. Hopefully what experience I have will propel this story along successfully. I'd like this to be pretty lengthy for those wishing to be committed. Please leave constructive feedback or just general thoughts! Thank you so much.
> 
> (IMMERSIVE READ): Here is a song to listen to towards the second half of this chapter in which is fitting for the scene. Vansire - Eleven Weeks https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aaNO9a1jmtI

You winced. For a small, reserved country town, Inaba's sun always had a way of beating down like that. You let your fingers and toes become outstretched, turning upright towards the ceiling in your borrowed futon. All your ligaments in your limbs felt refreshed by doing so. You take one large deep breath and let it out, signifying that your morning has started and that you won't be returning to sleep this time. Refusing to greet the sun's beams, you keep your eyes aside with your hands now tucked behind your head. Looking around the room, you instinctively grab your phone out of boredom. A little too quickly in fact, because the phone charm that was custom made for you by your friend who always dons that skull t-shirt almost swings straight into your face with a loud jingle.

A text from her:

Hey! I need to have a talk with you. Is that okay?  
________________________________________  
Yeah, sure. Everything alright?

You see that the timestamp assigned to the original message was from over an hour ago, which raises a bit of concern if it could be something really serious. Then again, you aren't normally sure what her typical sleeping patterns are.

Awaiting their reply, you decide it's high time to start looking a bit more presentable for the matter. A black button-up and slimmed slacks. Even that pair of your father's oxfords, though you don't know why. Just as you lace up, the silence is briefly broken by an abrupt buzz. She replied.

Of course. Just something that's been on my mind.  
___________________________________________  
No biggie. Where do you wanna meet up?  
___________________________________________  
How about our usual spot?  
___________________________________________  
Nice. I'll be headed there now.

It's not a terribly long walk, so you make it there in not too much time. You decided before leaving the house to apply extra antiperspirant, not just because of Inaba's harsh big ball of gas, but for some other reasons factoring into the day as well. You make what seems like to be a longer trek than the original trip up the steep incline towards the shrine. You feel the antiperspirant kicking in and then you suddenly see a smiling face waving down at you. How does she do that? You get that she's a bit closer than you are, but seriously? A long-haired girl like ebony silk stands before you. She came 'prepared' just as you did as you scan her attire. "Beautiful," you think, "Absolutely beautiful." You are gracefully presented with the one and only, unique Yukiko Amagi.

"You've finally made it. You're late!" she taunts, trying not to laugh.

"I only just left the same time as you! To be fair, you never gave me a specific time to arrive," you dismiss with a carefree wave of your hand.

"Hey, no excuses!" she now bursts into a small bit of laughter, unable to keep up the rest of her act.

"You look nice," she continues. "Not to come off as rude, but why are you dressed like that?"

"I could as you the same thing."

She acts surprised as if caught in the act of something, blushing just ever so slightly. "A-Anyway! I suppose I should tell you why I called you out here."

"Please do," you tease.

"There's been something on my mind as of late. In fact, it's been keeping me from being consistently productive at the inn." You can now notice she is fiddling with her thumbnail.

"Hm?"

"W-Well you see. I have been giving it a lot of thought. I guess I--," she cut herself off and adjusted. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," you reassure.

"How does it feel being alone?"

"Well, I never really feel that way. I've got you guys and my extended family here in Inaba." You start to feel a little confused.

"Oh, well I mean other than that! I know you're always surrounded by loving people who support you. But what about when you're by your lonesome? Do you ever wish for someone to be by your side? Someone you can always confide in with full confidence?"

You can tell in Yukiko's demeanor that this has been weighing on her mind for quite some time now. You almost feel sorry for her, knowing that these words are just projections of her emotions. The relationship you've established with Yukiko thus far is something you treasure closely, so you decide to agree with her.

"Never really thought about it, but it has crossed my mind a few times." Her eyes are averted to the ground, so you try to force eye contact to lift her chin by looking only in her direction. However, you come to realize it wasn't your gaze that captured her attention, but your words. She now looks less somber and meets your eyes with a small smile.

"Oh! I'm so glad!" Yukiko spoke her mind. It only took her a moment to realize what she had just said. "Ah! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that I've been feeling that way... too." Yukiko's expression was ridden with embarrassment, but you can't help but laugh it off. She was so cute to you.

"Don't worry, I knew what you meant. Surely there's a reason as to why you've been feeling this way, though."

She paused for a moment and finally replied, "Have you thought of a specific person like that? Someone to share your time with?"

This was your time to finally be honest. A chance to move forward in what you have established with the black-haired girl. God, you hope your love for her will be returned. Even you begin to sweat in your palms. Great, it's spreading. As if the nice button-up weren't enough. Why is it so hot today? Did the forecast predict it was going to be this hot? Spit it out.

"Y-Yes!" How did you get so nervous this quickly? A part of you just assumed it wouldn't be about... this. "I do... have someone in mind."

Yukiko's eyes gaped with the utmost patience, her face completely straight, awaiting an answer. They were gorgeous, like deeply colored orbs that made you feel safe and assured that you were always spending time with the right person. She was genuine, and so had to be your words. You can't let her down, not now. She has to feel the same way back. Right? Come on, don't keep her waiting any longer!

"It's... It's you. It's you, Yukiko. It's always been you." You shut your eyes as tight as you could and cringed in fear. Fear of rejection. Fear of heartbreak. Fear of sleepless, tear-filled nights. You wanted to say more. Much more, but you couldn't. Suddenly there's a hard bump to your chest which causes you to nearly lose your footing. It was her. Yukiko had thrown herself into your own arms. Next thing you know, you find yourself in a tight embrace together. She's warm, smelling of sweet flowers, or other feminine aromas. You don't care, it's just good.

"I was so afraid. I couldn't bear the fact that you may not have thought of me in this way," Yukiko relieved. Her grip around your waist becomes tighter.

"So you do, too? You also see me as someone you want to be at your side?" You are doing your best to keep your breath regulated, but it's tough. There is a barrage of emotions rushing through your head right now, how could you possibly calm anything about yourself?

"Are you joking? Of course, I do!" she exclaims. "We've already done so much together." Yukiko releases herself from the embrace, but remains close, smiling endearingly at you. Her cheeks have never been this red before when it was just the two of you.

"I-I mean... I know there's Chie, Yosuke, and the others, but there was always something about you. I have always had this feeling that there was something special between us." Yukiko had a bashful smile that reached her cheeks as she said all this. Her eyes beamed at you as if you had been the person to give her the answers to all of her worries. In fact, this had been true for you too.

"I couldn't have put it any better, Yukiko," you reply back with your eyes softening.

Suddenly, you find your feet inching closer on their own. It must have been some mysterious communication between emotional brain waves because she began to do the same. Both of your chests begin the graze and, like clockwork, this tells the two of you automatically to wrap arms around each other's waists. There was no going back, you were sweating bullets. You had stopped caring at this point, and you hope she did too. The day was hot, but God, it was nothing compared to this situation right now.

The lower half of your body begins to go numb and your blood is rushing through your head, feeling like a mixture of hot and cold temperatures. There wasn't any visible space between the two of you anymore, which with this realization made you blush so hard that your stomach began to churn. Words dare not utter from the release of your lips. Although your emotions were now secured with the girl of your dreams, you remained too nervous to have either one of you make a sudden move. Even so, you found your fingers trickling along her sides as they made their way to the small of her back. Yukiko noticed this and gripped onto your waist a bit tighter. This all felt like an eternity, but you were only holding each other like this for about a minute.

The two of you were so close by this point that eye contact was no longer possible. You were each forced to look at each other's noses from here. It seemed like to you that Yukiko was now getting more nervous than ever because you felt a tiny breath come from between her lips and meet with yours. It was gentle, but the weight of the matter hit you like a gust of wind. You couldn't take it anymore. You were on the verge of shaking and the urge was so strong. Simultaneously, you each shut your eyes and closed what gap was left. It was the softest thing you've ever felt in your short life. These were life's simplest pleasures that held the most astronomical meanings. You can't have it end. You can't. You were frozen in time with her, just as your body was. Who knows how much time had passed. Were you even counting?

Contact finally broke off, but your bodies didn't budge. You gulped against your will and stared at her. What came next was something that only felt natural.

"I love you, Yukiko Amagi." If your body could have stiffened up any more than it had, it did. Your tongue puffed up and your heart raced. How could you follow up from that? You cursed yourself.

The girl's eyes lit up with bliss. You had never seen her smile like that before. Seeing this gave you the slightest bit of relief, but you were still waiting for something, anything to happen next.

"I love you, Souji Seta."

Your heart leaped. Finally, a response! The best one possible, even. Countless moments were spent together at the shrine that morning. Everything seemed timeless. It was just you and her; Yukiko Amagi.

Hands joined as you walked the beautiful maiden back to her home before going your separate ways later that afternoon. Neither of you wished to lose one another's grip, but each of you promised the other there would be more.


End file.
